1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing, and more particularly to artificial bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of fishing reels, rods, and lures is replete with many devices to make the art of fishing more exact and more enjoyable. As is well known in the art, there are many plug type fishing lures made of wood, plastic, or other materials which give the lure body a shape that resembles an object the fish might strike.
In order to attract larger fish, lures are made larger. However, as lures get larger, certain hydrodynamic problems arise. In attempting to solve those problems, and in order to give action (a back and forth wiggle) to the lure, some lures have lips jutting out from their front ends. These lures may have a natural back and forth motion and a natural roll with each wiggle, but they are often unstable, losing the desired action above and/or below desired lure velocities as they are pulled through the water. As such lures are pulled through the water, they sometimes become unstable and return to the surface of the water. Presently, the only recourse for this problem is added weight to the fishing line.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved fishing lure type which will impart stabilty to larger lures across a broad range of speeds without adding excess weight, which will have controlled action, and which will be adaptable to plug type fishing lures, both sectional or unitary.